


La Jolla

by Thatonefanfictionwriter



Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma Songfics [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't ship real people kids, Fictional personas, Homesickness, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), One-Sided Attraction, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, jschlatt is a ram, no beta we die like men, no idea how to tag so fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Thatonefanfictionwriter
Summary: One day Wilbur becomes distant and Schlatt thinks he knows why. All good things can’t last forever…
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma Songfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155641
Kudos: 22





	La Jolla

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long to get this out and it's so short! The author hasn't been feeling very well, however, the next one-shot will be the final work of the series and the author hopes you've enjoyed this series! 
> 
> There's going to be a new fanfic called Time Hates Us, But I Love You; it's going to be a JSchlatt/Wilbur fanfiction, however, there are heavy spoilers to what it might be so no description for now. 
> 
> The Author reads every comment and loves all of them, even if they don't reply. So it's appreciated!!

Wilbur had been quiet.

Quieter than usual.

The man didn’t usually talk much, having been deep in thought most days but today was different, it was strange, unnerving… It was making Schlatt tense. He loved the boy who sat by the window, his dark eyes reflecting the light of the cars passing down the empty street; his chocolate curls only subtly peeking out from his beanie as his forehead smudged against the cold glass. He was thinking, though, not in the conventional sense; he would usually strum his guitar while sitting there, contemplating rather subtle shifts and tones that went through his mind, his face scrunching up and turning from fun smiles to anger ridden sadness within the course of a few hours. Yet, that wasn’t happening. He sat, unmoving, watching the cars pass by on the road in front of the house, not even flinching at any loud noise and only giving a soft hum once in a while to acknowledge Schlatt trying to talk to him.

He could tell that he wasn’t happy just by watching how he acted, however, the root of why was still unknown, he couldn’t help him if he didn’t know, but due to what he had been talking about the days prior he had a hunch.

Wilbur was homesick.

And not just the missing family kind. He spoke about how much he missed London, his family, the loud environment and culture. He missed all of it; he missed his dad who used to take him to pubs and joke around with him, he missed his little brother, Tommy, who he hadn’t seen since he was extremely young. He missed all of it and Schlatt could tell. He couldn’t exactly keep him here forever, he would have to go back home one day to see his family, and that day may be the day he loses him. But that was a chance he was willing to take to make him happy once more. 

“Hey, Will, I’m gonna go and get on with some work, alright?” 

Only a hum in response. 

He slowly left towards his bedroom, walking to the computer and sitting down before trying to find the closest plane to London, he didn’t want him to wait for too long. He had spoken to Phil before, mostly about how to help his roommate, however, this was a little risky. He didn’t know if they’d be busy so he had pulled up a hotel booking just in case of needing it for Wilbur when he stayed in the city for a while. He hadn’t planned a return ticket, making sure to save up enough money for if he did want a return ticket, but, he didn’t have his hopes up that he was going to return to him. Why would he? They had nothing that special and if he was happier with his family, who was he to deny that?

He soon messaged Phil about all of it, getting confirmation that Wilbur could stay with them while there and he finally bought the ticket, sighing heavily as he closed his laptop. A whole trial month without Wilbur sounded like a lot… He didn’t want to leave him and let him go but it was better for both of them. 

That night, Schlatt made Wilbur a large meal and planned to spend their last weeks together as best as possible; constantly taking him to places he had never been and showing him things that he enjoyed to do, to raise his spirits before the eventual reveal of the fact that he was going home. Every moment spent together lived within his heart and every time their hands brushed he would feel sparks fly. This was all so special to him and maybe this would be the last time he would ever see the infamous musician Wilbur Soot but at least he knew that once he left he was happy and contented, his family waiting for him on the other side of those gates to finally take him home to where he belonged, to where he was truly meant to be. 

Every moment spent with him was treasured immensely, and by the time he had told Wilbur that he had bought a ticket for him to go home, he expected the massive smile he earned. There was a mild confusion before the excitement, but once it came, it made Schlatt so much happier. The small hug he had received in return making him feel satisfied, yet, why now did he feel so empty… 

Despite everything, however, he was supportive of him. 

_ Standing at the gates and watching the last plane of the night leave.  _

_ His soulmate was finally going home… _

**_That’s all he could have asked for._ **


End file.
